


I'll Be Your Hero

by Azura_lights_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean is a chaotic bisexual, Dean is bad at communication, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Swimmer Castiel (Supernatural), We hate Michael and Lucifer, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_lights_18/pseuds/Azura_lights_18
Summary: “I’m sorry to interrupt. But, you see, I don’t know where my first class is, and I was wondering if you knew someone who could help?” Cas asked quietly.Though the question was directed at Bobby, Cas didn't take his eyes off of Dean. It was a bit unnerving. Dean coughed and shifted his bag, “I’ll do it. Where’s your first class?”“Room 303, English with Mrs Rodgers?”Dean was stunned, it looks like they were headed to the same place. “First you’re in my home room, next you’re in my first period class? If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re following me around Cas.”Or the high school fic that nobody asked for
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	I'll Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure but I might revisit this and write another part to it...
> 
> Enjoy chaotic Dean and Castiel.

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and smiled while the younger boy frowned.

“Come on Dean. I just finished styling it.” Sam groaned, sliding out of the hold Dean had on him and going to the hallway mirror for the fifth time this morning.

Dean scoffed a laugh, “Sammy would you chill? You need to relax. It _is_ your first day at high school after all. Take it from me, if you walk in there with perfect hair, someone is going to try and beat you up.”

Sam smirked at Dean through the mirror, still adjusting his hair. “Will you be one of those people Dean?” There was a teasing hint to his voice, but Dean struggled to hear it.

Dean frowned, slightly hurt by the comment. And okay, yes. Dean had taken a few beatings in freshman year, so maybe he built up a reputation. And maybe that reputation made it look like he was a bully... Or a bad guy. But he thought Sammy knew him better than that. He thought he could trust that at least his little brother still saw the best in him.

Dean swallowed through the lump forming in his throat, “Sammy, you know I would never hurt you right? I’m not like dad...”

Sam’s hand stilled and he turned to look at his brother. Dean couldn’t meet his eye, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. There was an unbearably long pause before Sam spoke again.

“Dean. I know. I was just joking.” 

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He breathed through the lump and when he felt like he could talk again without crying he looked up and smiled.

“Come on Samantha. If you keep preening like that, we’ll be late for school.”

Sam paled and swiftly grabbed his rucksack, pushing Dean out the door.

Dean smiled and threw his own tattered bag into his Baby before starting her up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean let Sam walk into school first. He’d explained to his brother that he would always have his back, but first impressions were important. Dean didn’t want his own tarnished record to ruin Sam’s perfect one.

He wanted to wait at least five minutes before following the little tyke through the rusting double doors, but while he waited, tapping his fingers along to AC/DC, he heard a thud sound near his trunk.

Dean had promised himself he wouldn’t get into any fights on the first day of school but once he recognised the raised voices he couldn’t help himself.

Dean swung out of the driver side and looked towards the ruckus. He followed the familiar raised voices round the back of his car and found the crowd. He recognised two of the four tall figures, jeering at the lump on the ground. Dean could feel anger pooling in his stomach at the sight. _Four against one is hardly fair._

“Come on idiot. Get up!” Michael prodded at the lump with one of his feet.

Luke laughed and crouched down, reaching to grab a fistful.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he couldn't just stand by and watch. “Leave ‘em alone!”

Luke looked over his shoulder and focused his sneer in Dean’s direction. “Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester.” Luke brushed his knees and paced towards him, walking directly into Dean’s personal space, not stopping until his chest was right against his.

Michael turned to him and frowned. “Stay out of this Winchester. This is family business.”

Dean looked over Luke’s shoulder. “Oh sure. Beating up on a kid counts as family business. Just get out of here Mikey. You know one more sanction and you’re suspended. That would be an interesting start to your senior year. Pretty sure _daddy_ couldn't get you out of it this time.”

Luke huffed and dragged Michael away, muttering something about getting payback. One of the other boys left with them, probably one of their freshmen lackeys.

Only a short boy with a lolly hanging out of his mouth remained. He was crouched over the lump and rubbing his back soothingly. Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans and shuffled over.

“Is he alright? Do you want me to help get him to the nurse?” The boy shook his head no. Dean waited for the boy to say something but he stayed silent, a hand on the lump.

The lump started groaning and it slowly unfolded into a more human form. Dean’s breath stalled. The boy was stunning. Messy dark curls topped a pale angular face. Long lashes framed big bright blue eyes. As he moved to stand, Dean noticed he had a thin but lean body covered in a soft blue sweater and long legs wrapped in dark skinny jeans.  
Fully standing, the boy was only a few inches shorter than Dean, which let Dean get a really good look at the large purple bruise that was starting to form on the boy’s jaw.

“Thank you. Michael was being a prick for no particular reason.” The boy said, with a voice so low and gruff, Dean thought it may be illegal. _He must be a smoker or something._

“That’s not true Cassie. He’s pissed that you came to live with me and mum because now he’s stuck having to control the fights between Luke and dad. You know how they blow up. Remember the last one? You ended up in hospital.” The shorter boy muttered before shoving the lolly back into his mouth.

The boy, Cassie?, rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, alright, maybe that’s the reason. Anyways, my name is Castiel. But you can call me Cas. You’re Dean?”

Dean nodded but couldn’t say anything. His tongue was stuck.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dean. You think you could help me find my home room? I think it’s with Mr Singer?”

Dean paused. That was his home room. “Yeah I can. That’s my one. Where did you transfer from?”

Cas smiled and bent to grab his rucksack. “I used to go to a boarding school, but I got kicked out for being gay. I guess the headteacher wasn’t really into the idea that I was attracted to the same sex.”

Dean blinked. He’d never met someone as open as Cas. He must have been staring for too long because Cas squared his shoulders, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

“Do _you_ have a problem with me being gay?”

Dean flinched. “God no... Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that I’ve never met someone so... out.”

Cas nodded sharply. There was a long awkward silence.

Dean panicked, “I mean. It’s just that I’m bisexual but only my family know. Nobody at school knows. Well, maybe Charlie. But that’s because she’s a lesbian and she was the one who helped me figure it out for myself.”

Cas remained silent. Dean had no idea why he needed Cas to understand but he did. 

Dean forged ahead. “Yeah, well I was hella repressed because my dad was a violent drunk. He would beat me and yell all kinds of shit.”

Why was Dean telling this stranger all of this? He hadn’t even told Bobby half of the gruesome details.

Cas stopped abruptly but Dean carried on walking for a few moments before noticing and backtracking.

“Are you okay? Did you forget something?” Dean asked, looking past Cas to see if he could spot anything on the floor. He noticed the short boy from earlier still with them, he was beaming. Apparently he had heard Dean's sorry excuse for an apology as well.

Cas just tilted his head and stared. Dean waited but couldn’t break the intense eye contact.

Finally, Cas spoke. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that Dean. I understand what it’s like to have a toxic person in your life. I hope you’re in a better situation now.”

Normally Dean’s hackles would raise when people offered sympathy at his and Sammy’s situation. But for some reason, Cas’ reply sent a tendril of warmth through his chest.

“I appreciate it. But we should probably get going. We don’t want to be late. As much as I love Singer, he really is a hardass when it comes to tardiness.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up to the loud ringing of first bell. Apparently, he had slept right through home room again, he had promised Mr Singer he wouldn’t do that this year. He shuffled out of his seat and made his way to the front. Mr Singer was staring at him and there was a slight downward turn to his mouth. Dean sighed and came to a stop in front of the desk. He waited for the majority of the class to leave, mentally psyching himself up for the lecture he was about to receive.

“Dean you know what I’m going to say right?” Mr Singer started, his voice a low growl so the last straggles of his classmates couldn’t hear.

“Yeah Bobby. I know. But honestly it’s only home room and it’s the first day. It’s not like I’m going to need it to pass my exams.”

Bobby shook his head, “I know you were sleeping in some of your other classes last year too, Dean. Now, I’ve let you come and go as you want because you’re eighteen, and I’m not your dad. But if you keep coming home late and sleeping through school, I’m going to have to put my foot down.”

“But Bobby, my grades aren’t slipping. At least they weren’t last year! I’m doing the work.” Dean tried to argue.

“Dean your grades aren’t slipping because they’re already the lowest you can get without failing. Dean you’ve averaged a C in every class for the last year. I know you’re better than that. Please just try for me. This is your last year here, try to make the best of it.”

Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew he should be grateful for everything Bobby had done for them. From taking them in three years ago when his father had finally wrapped a car around a tree, to helping Sam every night with his homework.

Bobby had always been a family friend but for a while after both his wife and Dean’s mom died in the same fire, caused by Dean’s father, he had been distant. Mostly Dean was grateful that his father hadn’t pushed him away entirely, because otherwise, he and Sammy would probably have ended up in foster care. Dean wasn't sure he would be able to handle losing Sammy, he was the last thread he had to his family.

Dean nodded and shut his mouth, turning to the door as it reopened. That familiar mop of dark hair was back, peaking through the gap.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. But, you see, I don’t know where my first class is, and I was wondering if you knew someone who could help?” Cas asked quietly.

Though the question was directed at Bobby, Cas didn't take his eyes off of Dean. It was a bit unnerving. Dean coughed and shifted his bag, “I’ll do it. Where’s your first class?”

“Room 303, English with Mrs Rodgers?”

Dean was stunned, it looks like they were headed to the same place. “First you’re in my home room, next you’re in my first period class? If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re following me around Cas.”

The comment had it’s intended effect, a blush rising on Cas’ angular cheeks. Before he could say anything though, Dean turned him around and pushed him through the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for this. I know that after this morning, you probably think I’m just a mess.” Cas was worrying at his sleeves, not looking at Dean as they walked the halls. Dean caught his breath and tried not to think about how adorable the trait was.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m more of a mess than you are. You’re just catching me on a good day.”

There was a lull in the conversation, Dean was still reeling from his conversation with Bobby earlier. He knew that he wasn't going to get straight A's, no matter how hard he tried. As long he didn't fail, Dean thought he was doing just fine. He wasn't the smart one in the family, that was Sam. Sammy would be the one going to college, Dean probably would just go full time at the autobody shop he worked at on the weekends. As they turned the corner right before they got to the English department, he heard a commotion. Dean's jaw tightened, if they wanted to get to room 303 on time, they would have to walk straight through the gathered students. From past experience, Dean knew that would be a bad idea but there was nothing he could do now, it would take twenty minutes to go the long way.

Steeling himself, they turned the corner and saw a large group of people in the hall, forming a ring around three people. From this distance he couldn’t make out who was fighting but he had a sneaking suspicion that Michael and Luke had something to do with it.

He tugged on Cas’ sleeve to try and pull him away from the center of the ever growing crowd, but Cas was too engrossed. Sighing, Dean followed him into the mass of students. To his dismay, the crowd parted like water. He could hear whispers and he knew that people were expecting a fight.

Dean clamped down on his rising rage and tried to focus on the dark head in front of him. Eventually, Dean found himself at the front of the crowd, students pressing up against his back trying to get a good view. Dean was so focused on Cas, he hadn’t noticed exactly who was in the centre, but now he had full view. He was shocked to find Sam standing in front of him.

“Sammy? What’re you doing here?” Dean stepped forward towards his shaking younger brother but was stopped with a hand to his chest.

He looked to the owner, Luke who was smirking up at him. “Lookie here, Mikey, _another_ Winchester failure.”

Dean growled low at that, Sammy was not a failure, he never would be, not on Dean’s watch.  
Dean tore Luke’s hand off of his chest and stepped closer, crowding him. Fear flicked in Luke’s eyes for a second before he returned to a mask of indifference.

“Get your filthy hands off of me.” Dean practically spat in his face.

Luke chuckled and stood back, Michael stepping up to flank him. Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder and squeezed. Sam nodded, not looking at him. It was a method they used to use when dad was especially drunk, and they needed to check in with each other silently.

When Dean had finished visually checking his little brother was unharmed, he forced him behind and acted as a shield.

“Ooh, so the little Winchester needs his big scary brother to protect him. Isn’t that just adorable Luke?” Michael sneered.

“Oh, it is, Mikey. Didn’t realise little Samantha was going to run to momma bear like a little bitch.” 

Dean’s hands curled into fists at his sides. He didn’t want to get into a fight today, but he would if he heard another word about Sam.

“Why don’t you both just fuck off? It’s not like my brother did anything to you. If you want to have a go at someone, come at me!”

Luke smirked, “well you see, Deano. You messed with our family. So, we thought it was only right that we mess with yours. And it’s not like there’s anyone else. I mean, from what I hear, your mother killed herself in that fire and your dad wrapped himself around a tree just to get away from your sorry ass.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself, he flung himself at the nearest of the two brothers and slammed his fists into his mouth. He couldn’t hear the yelling over the blood roaring in his ears, but he knew it would be there. People yelling at him to stop, people yelling to hit harder. It wasn’t his first fight, he knew how this would go.

What he didn’t expect was to be pulled off of Luke, almost immediately after he got his first punch in. Usually, it would take the teachers a few minutes to notice the commotion outside their rooms, and a few more minutes to break up the fight. But today, there he was, arms trapped behind him and a calming voice in his ear.

“You need to breathe, Dean. Calm yourself, Luke wants you to do this. Don’t stoop to his level.” 

The voice was coupled to strong arms, forcing him away from the crowd. Dean took a breath, and then another, before slumping. The adrenaline had drained from him and he felt weak at the knees. His unlikely saviour noticed and managed to manoeuvre him over to the lockers, where he let his body slide to the ground.

Dean looked up and found himself staring up at Cas’ big blue eyes. He seemed concerned, the crease between his eyebrows was back and his mouth was turned downwards.

“It’s okay, I got you out of there before you could do any real damage. Plus, Luke was being a prat. If you hadn’t done anything, I probably would have smacked him around too.” His voice shook slightly, so Dean wasn’t sure he was being entirely truthful, but he appreciated the sentiment.

“How did you get me off of him? You don’t exactly look like someone who could do that.” Dean gestured towards him.

Cas raised an eyebrow, “I may not be the incredible hulk, but I have my ways. Also, I’m a swimmer.”

Dean swallowed, an unwanted image of Cas in nothing but a speedo, invading his mind. “Well, thanks anyways. If Roman caught me in a fight today, I probably would have been suspended.”

Cas shrugged it off. “It’s the least I could do after this morning.”

Before he could say anything further, he caught sight of his brother running towards him. He found his feet again and braced as Sam careened into him.

Dean held his breath. The last time Sam had hugged him like this, was after the police told them that their father had died.

“Sammy, it’s okay. Trust me, it’s okay.” Dean murmured into the mop of his younger brother’s hair. He could smell the light coconut scent of his shampoo, lingering on the strands from the early morning shower he had taken.

“It was awful Dean. They kept saying that dad started the fire because mum wanted to leave him. And that dad finally gave up trying to hide the fact that he was a murderer and killed himself because he was guilty. They just kept going and going and nobody stopped them.” Sam wailed into his shirt.

Dean could feel the tears seeping through the cotton and tried to stay calm. He knew that if he went to find Luke and Michael right now, he would probably kill them.

“It’s okay, Sammy. Don’t listen to their lies. Mum’s death was an accident and so was dad’s. I won’t let them near you again. I swear they won’t come close.” Dean crushed Sam closer to him and let him sob into his shirt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been on high alert for almost a week. He had been watching out for Luke and Michael and making sure Sam always had someone to walk him to class. 

Most of the time, it would be Dean, but sometimes their classes would be on opposite sides of campus and Dean needed to get one of his very few friends to step in. On Tuesday, Dean had sports after lunch, while Sam had history, so he convinced Benny to swing that way while walking to economics. Charlie had his back on Wednesday when Sammy was in science and Dean had English.

Bobby had caught wind of the situation and tried to convince Dean to just tell Roman, but Dean didn’t think the headteacher would believe him. He was fine this way anyways. Michael and Luke hadn’t shown their faces since the first day of school, and it looked like they weren’t planning to anytime soon.

That was until sixth period on Friday. Sam had just finished his maths class and Dean was supposed to walk with him from maths to English. But Mr Shurley held him back wanting to speak to him about his last test grade.

Apparently, his ‘just about passing’ grade last year, had officially slid into failing. He had to do a make up test and get at least a B or fail the entire module. Wouldn’t that be a great start to his senior year. 

Dean was screwed. Maths was his worst subject, he never understood the point of algebra and geometry. He wouldn't need letters or shapes when he was done with school, why couldn't maths just stick to numbers. He pushed through the doors and scanned the hall for Sam.

Dean panicked when he couldn’t find the bright blue rucksack that Sam was always lugging around. He scanned the hall again before moving towards the stairwell. Maybe Sam had decided to head off without him, he _was_ already five minutes late. He had a feeling Shurley's late pass wouldn't stretch to his younger brother as well.

He sensed something was off a second before he turned the corner. Once he was on the stairs, his heart fell to his stomach. 

There lying on the bottom step, was Sam, curled up around his blue bag. Dean flew down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He collapsed next to his brother, reaching a hand out to see where he was hurt.

“I’m okay Dean. Cas and Benny stopped them before it got too bad. I’m just staying here while they go to Mr Roman.” Sam whispered hoarsely. He had opened his eyes, ever so slightly, and had relaxed his curl.

Dean nodded, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I should have been here. If I had just passed my test, Mr Shurley wouldn’t have held me back. This wouldn’t have happened if I could just understand stupid geometry.”

“It’s not your fault Dean.” Sam grabbed his hand.

A voice cleared behind him and Dean turned to find Cas standing with Mr Roman.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Mr Winchester. Mr Novak has told me everything. If you’d like to come with me, we’ll get everything sorted.” Mr Roman said, extending a hand to Sam.

Dean watched as his brother followed the teacher and slumped back against the stairs.

“Thank you, Cas. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there for him.” Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You shouldn’t have had to be there at all. That’s what I explained to Mr Roman. And I spoke to my uncle Balthazar, he’s a member of the board. Apparently, he managed to convince Roman that he needed to get Mike and Luke under control. I’m not entirely sure what that means, but I have a feeling they won’t be around anymore.” Cas replied, easing himself onto the step next to Dean.

“Honestly, dude, I really don’t know how to repay you.”

Cas just shrugged. They fell into a comfortable silence. Dean struggled to find anything to say, anything that didn’t involve asking Cas on a date that is.

Finally, Cas spoke. “If you need help with maths, I can help. I’ve been getting straight A’s since sixth grade.”

Dean was puzzled. “How did you know I was failing maths?”

Cas blushed. “Oh, well… I overheard you talking to Bobby earlier this week about your grades. And just now you were talking to Sam. I didn’t mean to overhear.” Cas stuttered.

Dean nodded. “Well, not gonna lie, I could use all the help I can get. Maths is like another language to me.”

“Not to worry, I’ll get you fluent in no time.” Cas bumped his shoulder against his.

“I don’t need to be fluent, I just need a B in the next test.” Dean grumbled, riffling through his maths folder to find the offending failing grade. He found the paper, appalled by the amount of red on the page and handed it over for Cas to look at.

Dean watched as Cas frowned at the paper. Every so often, he would hum and nod before his frown deepened.

Dean winced. “Am I a lost cause then?” 

Cas’ head jerked up at the comment. He tilted his head and Dean found himself pinned by an intense stare.

“You could never be a lost cause Dean. You just never understood the basics, so you struggle with the more advanced stuff. It’s a simple fix.”

Dean slumped in relief and let himself smile.

“So, I can meet you after school today and we can get started? It'll have to be after five because I have swim practice.”

Dean hummed, “yeah. We can go to Ellen’s if you like.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“It’s a date.” Dean blurted. There was a pause and Dean panicked.

“It’s a date, then. I’ll catch you later Dean.” Cas pushed off and left a stunned Dean sitting on the stairs.

Dean’s mind spun... Did Cas think it was a real date? Did Dean want it to be?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea that Cas would come off as a cool and suave guy purely because he has no idea what's going on. Also, I love when Dean is just a chaotic mess. We stan.


End file.
